A Relaxing Weekend
by So Tru
Summary: Scully asks Mulder to a Scully family pool party. Pure Fluff. Not very original, I know but I always like reading stories like this and after two years of writing nothing, I thought i'd make my own.
1. An Invitation

Hey all! It's been two years since my first story and I was thinking maybe I should write another. Well, this story is about a nice weekend that Mulder and Scully spend together. I always love these kinds of stories so I thought I'd write one myself. I've read a lot of x-files fiction over the years and I'm going to combine a lot of the moments that I really liked. Besides that I'm going to try and stay as close to the actual personalities of the characters so there's probably not going to be any over the top emotions between the characters. For example there will be no crying in front of each other for reason like "oh I'm so lucky to have you" or "I messed up you don't want to be with me." When I read stories like this I wish I could cut them out because I think Mulder and Scully would just tell each other this, not cry about it. Well, I hope you all enjoy the story and I'll try to put up chapters ASAP but please bear with me because I am in College and life is a little busy at the moment.

A RELAXING WEEKEND

MULDER'S APARTMENT

SATURDAY

Should I or shouldn't I? Scully thought to herself. She was standing outside her partner's apartment trying to decide whether to invite him to her family's pool party or not. The apartment door opened and it was no longer her decision to make. Mulder was standing there in jeans in a white t-shirt. He had one arm in the sleeve of his leather jacket and was putting his arm in the other one when he looked up and saw her. A small smile appeared on his face as he stopped in the door entrance with the door propped open with his foot. "Hey Scully, what brings you here? Um, won't you come in?"

He moved so that she could pass but she stayed where she was.

"I don't want to keep you from wherever you're going."

"Ah, it's nothing. Come on in."

"I just wanted to ask you something. We can walk and talk."

"Okay."

He walked out into the hall and turned to lock the door. Turning back he nodded his head to the elevator and said "k, let's go."

They walked to the elevator in a comfortable silence. Once they were inside he asked "So… what did you want to ask me?"

She looked at the numbers counting down above the door and calmly replied "I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to my family's pool party next weekend. Usually I go but this year my mom told me to ask you to come. Also, it's getting harder and harder to go by myself. People are always pestering me about my love life and since I'm getting older they figure I should fall in love a bit faster."

The elevator do opened and they started walking. "I don't know Scully… I got a lot of things going on next weekend."

"Sure ya do" the sarcasm was clearly present in her voice.

She looked over to him with a smirk on her face. He mocked a hurt expression then in an exasperated tone replied "Well, I guess if this means soooo much to you…. I could drop everything I'm doing and go."

She turned to him with a satisfied smile. "Thank you Mulder."

"Hey no problem."

"I figured it wouldn't be" and with that she was in her car.

"Only for you Scully, only for you"


	2. The Arrival

This chapter is dedicated to RussianWolf7. I wasn't going to post another chapter until tomorrow but I got a nice review from Wolf within an hour or two of my post. Enjoy and I hope you feel better RussianWolf7!

CHAPTER 2

A WEEK LATER

A week later Mulder and Scully arrived at Mrs. Scully's house. They were late because Mulder, although they were only spending the night,didn't know what to pack. With a little help from Scully they were packed and ready to go. When they finally arrived, the street was already packed with parked cars. With anxious smiles they made their way down the block and to the house. Scully slowly opened the door and called for her mom. Soon Mrs. Scully came scurrying into sight with a casserole fresh from the oven. "Oh! Dana I'm so glad you could make it!"

She moved toward Dana as though to huge her but then realizing what she had in her hand turned sideways and bent in to give her daughter a kiss. She then turned and looked at Mulder with only a look a mother could give. "And Fox! It's so nice to see you again! I'm so glad you could make it."

She moved toward him and he bent down to receive her kiss. Scully watched the exchange with a small smile on her face. "Well, you two should get outside and meet everyone. Dana they're all dying to meet Fox."

"What? Why?" A blush was forming across her face.

"Well they heard you bringing a handsome man…"

Scully rolled her eyes and sighed "I wonder how they heard that?"

Mulder on the other hand was pleased. A handsome man, Scully hadn't disagreed.

"As I was saying, they heard you bringing a handsome man and they are assuming you two are a couple." With a smile and an over exaggerated "I tried to tell them different but you know these women…" it seemed as though Mrs. Scully hadn't really put much effort into extinguishing the rumor.

As she left the two of them in the hall she called over her shoulder, "Oh well. Just go and socialize, lunch will be ready soon."

Mulder still had a smile on his face but it quickly disappeared with a "oh stop" look from Scully.

They went out back and slowly made the rounds. Introducing Mulder turned out to take a lot longer than she had expected. Questions about their relationship kept surfacing and they had to keep explaining that they were only partners at the FBI (although the looks on their faces as they explained this suggested that they wished it were more) "Dana! Oh Dana!"

Scully looked and saw a slightly overweight Mrs. Cobbs pushing her way through the crowd. Scully pressed her forehead on Mulder's upper arm to hide her face "Oh God… please hide me."

Mulder just looked down at her with a smile. He could only see the top of her head but he could picture the tired looking face pressed against his arm. All of a sudden the woman was in front of him. "Oh! Well you must be Fox!"

Mulder looked up with a smile and extended his hand "Yes, and you are…"

Shaking Mulder's hand and oblivious to the meaning of Scully's position she looked from Mulder to Scully. "Oh I'm surprised Dana here hasn't mentioned me."

Slowly Scully raised her head with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Let me introduce you. Fox this is Mrs. Cobbs. She lives down the street and is in charge of the neighborhood watch."

With a smile Mulder turned to Mrs. Cobbs "Well good for you. I'm glad that the neighborhood has someone like you watching over it. I'm sure it couldn't be in more capable hands."

Mrs. Cobbs blushed under Mulder's kind gaze and beautiful smile. Scully meanwhile tried hard not to laugh at the exchange that was taking place in front of her. "Well thank you Fox, and I'm glad that Dana has someone so strong and handsome looking after her" and with that she dispersed into the crowd.

Scully put her hands on her face and shook her head. Mulder looked down at her and laughed. He looked around and noticed that many of the guests had left. His gaze slowly made it to the pool and noticed that there were only two children in it. "Scully, how about a swim?"


	3. The Pool

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Quite Silent- I'm glad you like the story and I hope to capture more Scully mannerisms

siriuslyblack04- lol, you're going to be smelling a lot of fluff in this story

Mrs. Duchovny- Stalk away oh and I like you name. Cute!

Lady Hawke- Seeing how I'm writing this as I go, I can't wait to see what happens next either!

jenforvel- I'm glad that you're hooked and I you should notice that I used "Maggie Scully" in this chapter

RussianWolf7- That stinks that you have mono. I hope this story continues to cheer you up.

Midheaven- I'll try to update as soon as possible

CSIGeeklove- It's a deal, you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. PS I like CSI too! Geek love yeah!

Gem6- I'm glad to see you're still around too.

SCULLY RESIDENCE

SATURDAY

Mulder and Scully went in to change into their bathing suits. By the time Scully was changed, Mulder was no where to be found. 'He probably went out to the pool already' she thought.

As Scully made her way through the backyard she noticed that only a handful of people were still there. She looked to the pool and sure enough Mulder was already there. She started toward the pool and watched Mulder pick up one of the kids and throw him into the deep end. The next kid watched in amazement then lifted his arms up to Mulder in a "me next" manner. In the middle of the throw Mulder caught sight of Scully in the corner of his eye.

He finished throwing the kid and turned to Scully with a small smile on his face. She looked beautiful in her black one piece bathing suit. She came to the edge of the pool and sat down with her legs dangling in the water. She kept her gaze on the water and how her legs made ripples but she could tell his eyes were one her. She lifted her head to look at him but before he got caught starring he turned to the kids in line whispered "I think it's about time you all got out of the pool and dry off. I hear your moms calling you." They all whimpered a bit but slowly they all got out.

Mulder turned to Scully and said "It's about time you got out her Scully. I was about ready to send in these kids after you."

She just smiled in response. "Well Mulder, it would have been a big shock for one of them if they had walked in on me while I was changing."

"Well in that case I think I should have gone looking." He submerged before he could see the shock on her face. Before she knew what was going on, he had her be the ankles and pulled her into the pool. The cold water hit her hard and she quickly swam to the surface. When she surfaced she quickly looked around for Mulder. She spotted him on the other side of the pool. He had a smirk on his face. 'Oh he's going to get it' she thought.

Slowly she started to swim toward him. As she swam she kept her eyes locked with his and a sexy smile on her face. As she thought, he just stood there not really knowing what to do.

He was stunned motionless by the look on her face. 'Damn she's sexy' he thought.

When she got within a foot of him she jumped on his head and pushed him under. They were in an area just her height and she moved to stand with her back against the pool wall and relaxed her arm on the pool deck.

Mulder was still under water. He had his eyes open and watched her as she situated herself against the side. He moved toward her and put and arm on each side of her body, careful not to touch. She watched him do this and hesitated moving. Slowly he planted his feet on the bottom and rose all the while keeping his arms on either side of her. She was transfixed as he rose out of the water. With his hand on the wall supporting him he leaned in toward her. "That wasn't very nice Miss Scully."

She just smirked and leaned toward him, challenging him, "well Mulder if I remember correctly, it was you who started this."

Realizing that the moment couldn't last much longer before it got awkward he pushed off from the wall. "Well I'm sorry if I couldn't wait much longer for you to get in the pool with me."

He kept his eyes on her as he started swimming backwards toward the deep end. She smiled and started following him. She kept the same pace as him so not to get farther or closer away. He stopped where he could touch with the water just below his chin. She kept swimming until she was right next to him. Because she couldn't touch she had to keep moving but he saw this and grabbed her. "Here" his expression and tone were serious as were hers. He turned so that his back was to her. He pulled her arms around his neck and hesitantly grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. As she relaxed and became more comfortable, she slowly lowered her head onto her arm so that their heads were side by side. She turned her head and whispered into his ear "thanks."

They were quiet as Mulder moved around the deep end while Scully relaxed on his back. Maggie Scully watched all of this through her kitchen window and smiled. She turned to toward her remaining guests and guided them out the door.


End file.
